Origin Facility Explosion
The '''Origin Facility Explosion '''is a devastating event witnessed by all the main characters in the F.E.A.R. series. __TOC__ Both Timelines F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon The Origin Facility Explosion is caused by the F.E.A.R. Point Man damaging the Origin Facility's reactor cells setting off a chain reaction. The Point Man manages to escape the facility, but is knocked unconscious by the resulting shockwave. When the Point Man regains consciousness, he has been brought aboard a UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter by Jin Sun-Kwon and Douglas Holiday. Sun-Kwon informs the Point Man that they haven't been able to contact anyone since the explosion, while Holiday tells him that they do not know the extent of the damage yet. A giant mushroom cloud is visible over the Auburn district, which tells that the extent is at literally apocalyptic levels. Vivendi Timeline F.E.A.R. Extraction Point In Extraction Point, the explosion is once again seen in the beginning of the game, recapping the events of F.E.A.R.. The city has also been overcome with paranormal activity and mostly deserted. Whether this is because of the explosion Alma, or if some of the city was evacuated in time, is unknown. The most likely reason the population was gone is because of the crisis at Armacham. If you listen closely to the radio reports they say that they are hearing gun shots at Armacham Headquarters. One report heard in a breakroom, mentions that police are urging citizens to stay inside their homes. F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate In Perseus Mandate, the explosion is seen after the second F.E.A.R. team apprehends Gavin Morrison, only to be distracted by the Origin Facility explosion. Morrison escapes as the shockwave gets closer. Steve Chen and the Sergeant pursue him and are buried in the Old Underground Metro Area. As the Sergeant moves through the city, he also sees that it has been deserted and is now rife with paranormal activity. Monolith Timeline F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin In F.E.A.R. 2, the Origin Facility Explosion destroys the city of Fairport and releases a wave of paranormal activity resulting in most citizens becoming Specters, while a few instead became Remnants. The player is also able to see the Ground Zero area in F.E.A.R. 2. While moving through the destroyed streets, the player can see the frozen in time ashes of the people closest to the explosion, that crumble and blow away when touched. The Origin Facility and the entire surrounding area is now a vast crater. The explosion's effects seem markedly more severe than they appeared at the end of the original; a truly colossal mushroom cloud towers over the entire city for the whole game, appearing to still be slowly expanding with the stem disappearing into thick cloud, leaving no idea just how high it extends above the cloud line. However several areas, such as Wade Elementary School and Still Island , that are located outside the city, are far enough away that a blue sky can be seen. According to news sources the national guard was moving into the city. Trivia While the blast looks similar to a nuclear weapons strike, there seems to be no EMP or radioactivity following the explosion. Some believe that the mushroom cloud is the hate and rage Alma has for the world, and is the true catalyst for the explosion while the generator only gave it a small boost. Category:Events